Her Life
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: One-shots on Goliath and Elisa's daughter Emilie is a sequel to my one-shot Hybrid. Really good rated T for romance please do not copy!
1. Chapter 1 The Birth

**Hey here now I have been getting a lot of viewers asking for a continuation of my one-shot Hybrid in the Disney's Gargoyles category. Well faithfully viewers here are some one-shots on Emilie Goliath's Elisa's daughter. Also I do not own Gargoyles or its awesome characters, no not mine! Warning may be in random order.**

**The Birth**

It was a cold winter's night, when Elisa went into labor in her small apartment. She remembered the day perfectly Angela and Broadway were coming over for dinner and a certain detective was going too far in cooking for the arrangements. By the time, she was done there were more than three food portions on the dining room table." Elisa." The detective turned to the gargoyle with a smile." Don't you think this is a little much after all I worry that your overworking yourself." He said stroking a hand on her heavily swollen belly. She frowned, a pout on her lips." I'm fine Goliath and so is he/ she." Elisa said motioning to the unborn in her womb then with a sigh she walked back into the kitchen.

Goliath crossed his arms and followed her unconvinced. Ever since they discovered his wife's pregnancy the gargoyle had been on edge. He began keeping close watch on her during his nightly visits going as far as to suggest visiting Fox during the day for safety measures. This drove Elisa mad to the point where she locked her balcony door for a few days to prevent Goliath from coming inside the house. Afterwards, she burst into tears and apologized but that was because of hormones yet Goliath somehow knew she was sincere.

"Hey we're here." Elisa smiled at the sight of her daughter and son-in-law." Welcome you two." Goliath said embracing Angela who snuggled into her father's chest. Even if she was married, Angela would always be a daddy's girl. This did worry Elisa a bit, she and Goliath still had no idea of the baby's gender. If it was a boy, he would later take over as clan leader from his father. A girl and she will take Angela's spot as daddy's favorite but what was mostly on her mind that worried was that baby was a hybrid. Elisa wondered if it would be more like her or Goliath. She shrugged" Its best to find out later." Suddenly, the woman felt a sharp pain in her side." Ok maybe now." She let out an anguishing outcry the gargoyles rushing to her aid. Goliath picked her up and laid his wife on the couch.

"Broadway gather the clan; Angela call Elisa's parents." Broadway flew from the apartment while Angela dialed the in-laws number then she hung up." No answer but father who will deliver the child?" Goliath sat near his wife in deep though her cries torturing him as she grabbed his hand. All he wanted was to take the pain from his beloved, Goliath knew only one way." I will now get the necessary tools to do so."

At quick speed Angela gathered some towels, water, and a blanket. Goliath leaned over the pained Elisa kissing her forehead gently" Don't worry love I'll take the pain away." He said preparing to receive the product of their love. Broadway during the time had returned with the rest of clan who sat waiting patiently on the balcony. A curtain blocked their view of the birth but they could still hear Elisa's soul wrenching cry it took all of their self-control not to rush in inside. An hour passed and they were still waiting for the new member;" This wait is killing me!" Lexington said gripping the rail.

"It takes longer for humans to deliver than Gargoyles lad." Hudson said before a loud cry was heard. Everyone bolted from their seats as Angela went outside to greet them. Tears of joys filled her irises" It's a girl, I have a sister." The clan cheered in victory another female in their clan." Father says you all can come in to see her." Slowly the clan walked in beholding an exhausted Elisa holding a bundle in her arms. They gazed in awe at the child she had dark blue hair and tannish skin just like Elisa. In addition, she had Goliath's dark hair and eyes along with a pair of wings, talons, small horns and fangs.

"She's so cute." Brooklyn stated cooing the newborn. Hudson pat Goliath on the back," Never thought I see the day you two would have a child together." Elisa blushed recalling when she first met Goliath and the gargoyles she never in her life though she would become the wife of one. Goliath sat next to Elisa kissing her cheek gently placing a hand near his daughter who quickly began reaching for it." So what is her name?" Broadway questioned.

He stood taking the baby in his arms, she yawned before Goliath positioned her to his chest." Her name is Emilie Avalon Maza." He said proudly as the newborn snuggled into him.


	2. Chapter 2 Sisters

**Hey , here is another one-shot from yours truly. If any of you have any suggestions for one-shots I can do with Emilie let me know. Also I do not own Gargoyles or its awesome characters, no not mine! Warning may be in random order.**

**Sisters **

Angela sat perched on the edge of the tower the clan called home. Her attention focused on Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Goliath and Elisa who were happily fawning over the new addition. Emilie was only a few weeks old but since she was a mix between human and gargoyle the baby was growing faster than a normal human. But this was a first for them so with permission from Goliath and Elisa. Zanatos had one his close men sworn to secrecy to observe the half breed to discover the similarities Emilie had to humans. This was allowed only if the observer didn't get too close to the child or else his peace with the gargoyles would be in jeopardy.

But this unfortunately wasn't the problem; Angela noticed a days after Emilie's birth that she barely saw her father and step-mother anymore they were always so busy caring for the fussy little girl. She couldn't keep track of how many times she and Broadway had to lead the clan on a mission because Goliath was too overprotective and worried over what would happen to his new offspring if he wasn't there.

A small hiss left the female's body, it was that Halfling's fault Goliath had strayed from his duties as their leader and **her** father. Angela eyes glowed in anger as negative thoughts on her new sister flooded her mind:" _Goliath favors his lover's child over you; so much that someday she may become clan leader instead of you!" _Her growl grew in volume alerting the rest of the clan of her anger and frustration." Geez what's wrong with Angela?" Broadway looked concern and flew near his mate." Ang are you alright?"

The glow from her eyes dissipated and her growl no longer heard as he held her close." I don't know what's gotten into me." Broadway smiled." It's alright your only jealous of Emilie that's all. Besides Elisa your use to being the only female in our group and getting all attention especially as you were the clan's leader's **only **daughter." She nodded in understanding.

" You're the oldest daughter now and you don't receive most of the attention anymore since the baby's here. Hon, Goliath doesn't love you above Emilie or the other way around; he loves you both equally. Sure we all wish Goliath was around all the time but he's been so involved with Emilie because he regrets not being there for you and he doesn't want to make the same mistake twice."

Angela gasped her mate was right when she hatched Goliath was turned to stone by the spell. He felt tremendous guilt for not being there for her and was showing the love he never expressed for Angela to Emilie. She smiled a tear escaping her eyes, Angela leaned over kissing Broadway on his lips." Thank you honey."

The gargoyle softly glided down to her father who held Emilie close. He pulled into a hug holding both his daughters close to his heart." I love you both my angel and star." Angela returned the hug and gently placed her little sister who reached eagerly for the gargoyle in her arms." Welcome to the family Emilie I'm your big sister Angela and no matter what I'll always protect you." The baby then giggled as her sister rested multiple kisses upon her cheek.

Goliath and Elisa watched the scene smiling, Goliath held Elisa closer as he allowed his lips to collide with her own." My family."


	3. Chapter 3 Babysitters

**Hey , here is another one-shot from yours truly. If any of you have any suggestions for one-shots I can do with Emilie let me know. Also I do not own Gargoyles or its awesome characters, no not mine! Warning may be in random order.**

**Babysitters**

"Emilie! Oh where are you." Brooklyn yelled searching the couch cushions for the two year old. Broadway was looking through closets and pulling out piles of clothes in Elisa' room." Come sweetie Uncle Broadway's getting worried." Lexington glided into the room panting heavily." She's not on the balcony, in the cabinets or her room. And Brooklyn isn't having any luck either." Broadway threw all the clothes back in the closet." We can't give up we have to keep searching who knows what Angela will do to me if she finds out I lost her sister."

Just as the words left him, Brooklyn came in the room glaring at Broadway." Forget Angela killing you, just think what Goliath's going to do to us! Emilie is his youngest daughter and Elisa's first child!" The gargoyles imagined the scene Elisa crying in hysterics and Goliath's eyes glowing in complete fury. They shivered gazing at the clock, Goliath and Elisa were having a romantic candlelit dinner at the tower.

While Angela and Hudson were stopping some robbers down town they had promised to meet back at the apartment at 10:45 the time was now 9:50." We still have time guys the best thing to do is to search harder without breaks understood!" Brooklyn stated as Lexington and Broadway saluted him and ran to find their charge before the deadline was up." Its 10:30 already and we still haven't found her! We're doomed!" Lexington slid from the couch to the carpeted floor wailing in hopeless defeat.

Broadway patted his back, he also giving up all hope." Guys look." They gazed at a teary eyed Brooklyn in his arms was Emilie turned to stone. They screamed falling to their knees in front of them." How could this happen it's still dark out!" Broadway shouted." M-maybe it's because Emilie's a hybrid. She turns during the night. Oh we are so dead, forgive us Goliath!"

"Forgive you for what lads?" The trio looked behind them to find Goliath, Elisa, Angela, and Hudson all staring at them curiously. They shrieked in fear as Angela saw her stoned sister." What did you do!" she yelled taking the child in her arms." We d-didn't do anything to Emilie; Ang. Brooklyn found her like that!" She growled viciously before Goliath placed on hand on her shoulder.

"Calm Angela, your sister is fine." He took the child from her arms placing Emilie in Elisa's hands. She smiled." I'm sorry boys we forgot to tell you about Emilie's hidden talent. You see unlike regular gargoyles she can control when she turns to stone. By the looks of it, Emilie had turned herself in the late afternoon so in other words the little one's taking her nap."

The boys breathed a sigh of relief as the stone encasing Emilie slowly broke away. Free from her stone prison the girl let out a small tiger growl before looking around the room to her family." Mama! Da da! Angie!" Elisa held the girl tightly kissing her head gently as Goliath picked her up positioning the child on his shoulders." Guess we're not in trouble huh?" Angela glared at them fangs bared;" I wouldn't say that Lex."

She lunged for the boys pinning them before beginning her wrestling match." Watch closely Emilie because you're going to have to learn this someday." The little girl giggled watching her sister place Broadway into a headlock." Ow Ang that hurts!"


	4. Chapter 4 Playmates

**Hey , here sorry guys had to deal with colleges finals. Now that I'm done Fanfiction I am all yours. Here is another one shot. Remember I do not own the characters or anything involving Disney's Gargoyles the only one I claim is my OC Emilie. **

**Playmates**

Elisa Maza walked to her closet door humming a joyful tune while grabbing a small coat and hat." Come Emilie we got to go!" The three year ran into the living room a huge smile on her face." Mama looky!" Elisa gazed at her daughter as she began flapping her wings lifting her a few inches from the ground." That's good honey! Now see if you can fly to me." She outstretched her arms encouraging the young gargoyle to come to her. Emilie slowly moved toward her mother grunting as she struggled to stay in the air until she dropped to the floor; Emilie cried letting a sound mixed between a child's cry and a tiger's growl.

Elisa scooped the child in her arms and cuddled her to her chest." You did really good Emilie I am so proud of you." She lifted her head from her mother's chest tears streaming." B-but I didn't reach you! And I wanted to be a good flyer like Daddy, Angie and Broadway!" Elisa hushed the child and rocked her gently you will be just not now okay." She kissed her head again." Can please put on your coat for mama?" Emilie nodded before slipping her coat on; she eyed the hat before tossing it on the couch.

Elisa frowned," Oh no young lady your putting on that hat." Emilie growled low and hissed at the hat." I know you don't like it because it covers your horns but remember honey." She said leaning down to her daughter's level your special so only important people can see your beautiful face." The girl smiled placing the hat on her head and left the apartment with her mother. They walked cautiously pacing themselves to reach their destination which was a huge building near the edge of the city. Elisa picked Emilie up into her arms as she walked to the front desk;" Hi I'm here to see Zanatos I have an appointment."

The receptionist checked the computer;" Ahh, you must be Miss Maza. Yes, take the elevator to the 12th floor." Elisa smiled and entered the elevator shouting a thank you to the receptionist before it closed." You can take those off now honey." Emilie did as her mother said tossing the hat and coat in Elisa's arms. The elevator stopped and the two got off walking into an expensive looking hallway. They walked down until they reached a huge double door; Elisa knocked on the door.

After a few minutes, a man with dark blonde, glasses, wearing a business suit answered the door." Miss Maza I'm sorry for the wait." She nodded before her and Emilie walked inside Owen took Elisa's coat hanging it on a nearby rack." Owen this is my daughter Emilie." She said gently pointing to the small child. Emilie gazed at the man curiously; his eyes widen a bit at her appearance but altered back to their stoic stare." I see." Was all the man said before leading them to Zanatos office his eyes never leaving Emilie.

"Daddy!" the girl screamed when she saw the large gargoyle standing near Zanatos and Fox. She jumped into his arms as Goliath twirled the girl making her giggle; he then positioned her carefully on his shoulder." Daddy! Mommy made we wear that awful hat again!" Goliath gazed lovingly at Elisa as she approached them;" Oh she did, did she?" He nuzzled his nose with Elisa before Zanatos cleared his throat;" So this is the famous Emilie I've heard so much about."

Emilie gaze met the man's and she shivered her instincts telling her this man was bad news. Goliath noticed this and placed Emilie to his chest reassuring her that the man was not a threat. Emilie calmed and was gently placed in his arms;" She's so cute!" Fox said cooing Emile who smiled. Zanatos tickled her causing the girl to giggle happily." You know dear she would make a good playmate for Alex if it's alright with you Elisa and Goliath."

Goliath nodded in approval then Elisa spoke." She hasn't been around anyone her age this could work." He called Owen to bring Alex into the office before handing the Halfling back to its mother." Alex is only four so he's not that much older than Emilie." Fox stated as Owen brought her son in the office; a small toy car in his hand. Owen gently placed him on the ground the same moment that Elisa set Emilie down; the two children stared at each other curiosity getting the best of them.

Alex was from a rich family because of that he was watched by his nannies and was never around children his age. Emilie was born both a human and gargoyle therefore she couldn't be around other kids or else they would make fun of her or run screaming. After a few minutes, Alex walked to Emilie giving her his toy car then they both took off running to his room; sounds of laughter echoed through the halls.

The parents smiled after witnessing the exchange." Glad that went well." Zanatos said and signaled Owen to watch the kids while they talked with their guests." Now what information did your spy get while observing Emilie?"

**There we are hoped you liked it please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Playmates part 2

**Hey , sorry for the wait here is another chapter for you. Remember I do not own Disney's Gargoyles and don't forget to check out my stories on my profile I recently added another one that is a must read! **

**Playmates Part 2**

Owen walked calmly down the hall to where he knew the children had fled; a small frown on his face. The man was use to watching over Alex but the little halfling girl was a different story; true similar to him she just as Alex was a child of Oberon but with his hidden abilities the man felt an overwhelming power within the girl it was infuriating and enticing all at the same time. Owen placed his cold hand on his throbbing head he had to stop being so curious if he continued Puck would come out and who knows how long that manic would have control over his body.

He personally didn't hate Puck the fairy was useful sometimes but was very overwhelming and took unnecessary risk. Unlike himself who would think and analyze before jumping into action but despite Owen's issues with Puck the fairy didn't come out often yet when he did chaos followed." Tag your it!" He heard Alex say as he entered the kid's room. The two were busy playing an innocent game of tag it was not really a fair game since Emilie used her wings to move herself a few inches above her companion's head this only frustrated him.

"No fair you can fly!" Emilie giggled before gently landing on her feet. She tagged Alex and ran into the hall with the boy following behind her. Owen pushed his chair away running after the half-breeds who were nowhere in sight. Little did he know the children were watching their babysitter's every moment from above his head. Emilie was using her talons to grip the ceiling while her companion alongside used his powers to defy gravity. The two held back their laughter watching Owen search desperately for them. When he darted into the next hallway the children resumed their place on the ground and quickly went back into Alex's room." What do you want to do now?" Emilie asked as the boy went to his closet unveiling a miniature go-cart that fits two people. They smiled widely and took their seats as Alex drove the small car out of the room.

"Faster, faster!" Emilie yelled happily; Alex pressed his foot hard on the pedal of the cart as they sped faster down the hall passing some maids and lab workers who just happened to be on that floor for business. It didn't take long until Owen found the children and gave chase all the way to Xanatos office. The four confused adults were greeted by two troublesome children and a very exhausted Owen;" I'm sorry sir they got away from me." Xanatos smiled picking up his son;" I can see that frankly I am not surprised."

Goliath walked over to the cart gathering his daughter who yawned then began rubbing her dark eyelashes." If we are done here it is best we leave its Emile naptime." As if on cue, Alex yawned as well snuggling into his father's suit;" I do believe your right we will meet again soon. Owen please escort the Maza family to the exit." Owen straightened his hair then proceeded to escort the family to the door." Thank you Owen we hope to see you soon right sweetie?" Elisa said looking adoringly at the little girl in Goliath's arms.

The little girl nodded before shutting her eyes for a nap after a fun filled day with her new friend.

**There we are please review I love hearing your comments! **


	6. Chapter 6 Gargoyle Christmas

**Hey , I am back with another chapter thank you for being so patience and I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas or any other holiday you celebrate. Remember I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or its characters just my OCs. Also Emilie is four in this chapter slowly she will get older and I'll make sure you know where her age is. But Emilie is growing at a faster pace and she acts older than she actually is. Some spoilers if you have not watched the series.**

**Ch.6 Gargoyle Christmas **

"Can I open my presents now Daddy?" Emilie asked Goliath who was busy placing logs into the apartment's fireplace." Not yet Emilie you must be patient he said as the halfling frowned. It was Christmas day and all the gargoyles were gathered together to celebrate the holiday. Elisa, Angela and Hudson were in the kitchen preparing dinner while Broadway, Brooklyn and Lexington were playing chess in the living room. There was not much for the little one to do at all expect open her presents which she could not do until their guests arrived.

She walked over to the couch where her uncles sat and groaned loudly to get their attention. Lexington was the first one to notice and give the little gargoyle his full attention;" What's wrong Em?" Emilie turned to her uncle, a sad pouty look on her face." I want to open my presents uncle Lex but Daddy won't let me! It's not fair I was a good girl this year!" He chuckled picking up the frustrated girl and positioning her onto his lap." It's not that Emilie it's just your guests need the opportunity to open their gifts and they will feel left out if you opened yours without them."

Emilie nodded understanding of where Lex was coming from;" But when are they going to get here?" she asked the gargoyle as he smiled," Don't worry they'll be here." Emilie kissed his cheek and ran to her bedroom. Brooklyn who had heard the conversation was sitting near the balcony screen door and nudged his companion." Good work for bringing her comfort but you meant want to take a look outside." Lexington did as Brooklyn said the sight was a great disappointment everything was covered in seven feet of snow; the gargoyle could barely see the buildings and streets of the city." What do we do I doubt Xanatos can make it through."

Brooklyn laid a hand on Lexington's shoulder." Come on Lex this is Xanatos we're talking about; he's endured every danger thrown at him. Remember when Fox turned into a beast or when Oberon tried to take Alex when he was a baby? It was doubtful that a human like Xanatos would survive all that but he did; this weather is absolutely nothing." Lex nodded in agreement nothing could stop that billionaire." Okay guys dinner's almost done." Elisa announced focusing on her husband."

Goliath have you heard from Xanatos and Fox at all?" she asked getting worried for her friends. The woman gazed at the screen door the snow was falling hard against the door; if the weather continued like this her entire gargoyle family would have to spend the night which was not a problem since they had plenty of guests' rooms." No my love but If we don't hear from them soon I'll go find them." Elisa eyes widened in panic true she was concerned about her comrades' safety but she didn't want her husband risking his life in this weather to find them.

Five minutes had passed and their guests still not arrived; the family began setting dinner on the table as Goliath wrapped a scarf around his neck and neared the balcony screen door." Mommy where's Daddy going?" Emilie questioned as her mother ran to her father; she gripped his arm tightly preventing him from flying away. Elisa held Goliath from behind burying her face between his large wings." No Goliath you won't survive out there, you'll freeze!" He sighed taking his wife in his arms, kissing her fiercely. Angela covered Emilie's eyes while the others blushed or gaped at the couple's affection; when they broke apart Elisa gave Goliath a confused and slightly annoyed expression.

He smirked leaning to whisper in his wife's ear." We are under mistletoe my love." Elisa looked up at the small plant chuckling before giving Goliath's lips a quick kiss." Please be safe, you still have a wife and a clan you need to protect." He smiled then flew out the door into the harsh snow; the woman watched as Goliath seeped deeper into the snow until she could no longer see him tears stained her cheeks." Mommy?" Elisa's eyes locked with her daughter's and immediately she wiped her tears." I'm fine sweetie Daddy will be back soon promise."

She then scooped the child into arms setting her in a seat at the table. Elisa took a plate from the kitchen and piled it with Goliath's favorites before tossing it in the microwave." Alright eat up everyone." The gargoyles feasted with smiles on their faces but really they were concerned for their clan leader who was braving the storm alone. After an hour, tensions rose nearly every clan member was ready to pile into the storm to search for Goliath, the one most agitated was Elisa who threw on her heavy coat and was busy helping her daughter into hers." Lads and Lasses we should think before going through that storm think of Emilie; she's too young and in the cold the little one will catch her death."

She stopped thinking over Hudson's words:" _Emilie's only four and part gargoyle we are still unsure of how strong her immune system is. And if it is weaker than its counter parts then she will be vulnerable."_ Elisa gaze went to her family." Hudson's right we will wait a little longer let's just relax with some hot coco." Emilie fluttered her wings at the mention of her favorite holiday treat and tossed the overbearing coat in the closet." Double marmellows in mine!" The girl yelled snuggling into the pillows surrounding the fireplace. One by one the family joined her sipping their drinks in silent praying their father, husband, brother and clan leader was safe.

A knock at the door interrupted the silence, Brooklyn sighed and answered the door to Xanatos and his family." Alex!" Emilie yelled running to hug the five year old who squeezed and lifted her off her feet causing the gargoyle to giggle. The gargoyles followed Emilie lead hugging and welcoming the family joyously." We're so relieved you made through the storm." Angela said embracing Fox." How did you guys get here?"

Xanatos cleared his throat preparing to tell the clan," Our limo got stuck into storm and our driver couldn't get us out. To make matters worse the air conditioning failed and we were close to freezing to death. Goliath found us just in time; he and Owen pushed the limo here to your apartment." As soon as he finished the story, Owen walked into the apartment carrying a tired Goliath who was leaning on his shoulders. His wings were adorned with small cuts, slits and holes; his arms also had some bruising as well." Goliath! Owen please set him on the couch, Lex get the first aid kit, Angela a blanket, and Brooklyn a large pillow from my bedroom!"

After a few minutes, everyone was settled around the fire sharing stories of old times and telling funny jokes. The children were playing with their gifts under the tree while Goliath rested on the couch with Elisa bandaging his wings. He smiled at how happy everyone was and to think if he hadn't gone to find Xanatos they wouldn't be having such a wonderful Christmas." Goliath?" The gargoyle looked to his wife who placed a soft kiss to his lips." Thank you but I never want you to do anything like that again."

He laughed softly gazing at his clan then his wife." It's my job to save lives Elisa that won't change." She sensed the seriousness in his tone and sighed before burying her head into his shoulder." I know just don't do it too often." Goliath smiled and nodded unaware of his wife's wandering thoughts:"_ Will Emilie take risk like Goliath when she is older?"_

**There we are please review! **


	7. Chapter 7 Big City Adventure

**Hey , Sorry this is a little late, very busy with college and other stories anyway hope you enjoy the chapter! Remember I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or its characters just my OCs.**

**Ch. 7 Big City Adventure**

"Shopping yeah!" Emilie yelled skipping cheerfully down the city sidewalks. Elisa gripped Emilie's hand securely in her own; every so often looking from her daughter to different street corners. The nervous mother had every right to be cautious; Emilie being half gargoyle in a human dominated world complicated things especially since Goliath and the gargoyles traveled to Avalon for a few days leaving her without her clan babysitters. With Emilie being so young, the girl could not be left on her own for too long; similar to her mother the halfing had the ability to attract unwanted attention.

Elisa had asked if her daughter could have a playdate with Alex; that way she could go finish shopping without having to worry. But Fox had informed her that Xanatos had major plans for a new device and had locked down the building so that he and his minions could talk without having to worry about competitors getting inside." Typical." Elisa uttered glancing at her child who was completely covered with a coat, scarf, hat, mittens and boots to hide her gargoyle traits from the world.

She sighed, the girl was growing up fast and soon Emilie would start questioning as to why she had to hide herself." _Hopefully that day is not today; I mean how do I explain to a child that gargoyles only existed in stories and that her existence is a miracle."_ They reached the store with time to spare; Emile's dark eyes widened at the shop it was huge and crammed with delicious foods. The lights were bright almost similar to the sunlight; how she longed to stretch out her wings to touch them." Don't even think about it." Elisa whispered as if reading her daughter's thoughts. She removed a cart from the rack and deposited Emilie inside it while she gathered all the things they needed including some of Goliath's favorite foods.

Eventually Emilie grew bored of her new public experience and wanted something entertaining to do. She scanned the isle they were in seeing no one the girl unbuttoned her coat exposing her orange-brown wings." Emilie Avalon Maza!" Elisa shouted forcefully shoving her daughter back inside the coat. The girl pouted turning to her fuming mother;" But I don't want it on mommy! It's restricting my freedom!" Elisa rubbed her head; the girl was so much like her father. The woman leaned down until she was inches away from Emilie's face." I know sweetie but remember what mommy and daddy have told you?"

The girl frowned and crossed her arms." That I'm special." Emilie uttered with dark narrowed eyes. Elisa smiled kissing the gargoyle's hair;" Yes that's why the coat stays on my little one." Elisa replied moving the cart out of the isle. Emilie huffed she didn't wanna be special if it meant she had to stay imprisoned in this coat." Tell you what there is candy at the front desk." Elisa took out a dollar from her wallet." Go get yourself a treat to pass the time." Emilie smiled before snatching the money and running to the front of the store.

She admired the different types of candy and was about to choose a bag when the gargoyle noticed the doors leading outside were within her reach. Emilie looked from the candy to the doors finally curiosity got the better of her; the girl pushed one of the doors and skipped outside. Immediately the gargoyle was buried inside large crowds of busy people; some shoved and almost trampled her. The encounters caused Emilie to become dizzy and soon she was no longer in front of the store; out of instinct she fled into a nearby alley relieved to get away from the humans.

From where Emilie was naturally the girl knew that her curious risk taking had landed her far from the shop and her mother." This is not good." The gargoyle said," Maybe I can fly back!" She moved to remove her coat but stopped recalling her mother's words." No, I'm special no one can see my heritage that and I can't fully fly." Emilie poked her head out of the alley seeing a sign that said "Lenox Av". The halfing knew "av" meant avenue and that she was a block from the store but needed to know what direction to take left or right."

Her head pounded Emilie didn't know which way to take; her father always told her that when he needed to know where he was the clan leader would fly to observe his surroundings but that wouldn't help her. Emilie gritted her teeth and scrapped her talons against the stone wall surprised when they stuck securely into the building." That's it! I'll climb mommy said that daddy did that when he couldn't use his wings." Carefully the gargoyle positioned her hands and feet on the wall and began climbing. After a few minutes, she was on top of the roof the view giving her the answer to her exact location in the city. Emilie jumped down and took the sidewalk to the left it wasn't long until she was back to the store.

To the girl's surprise, there was a police car parked at the meter and inside near her distressed mother was a police officer who she recognized as one of her mother's co-workers." Please Elisa I know you're in a delicate situation right now but please calm down we will find Emilie best we can I have every officer in my unit searching." Elisa lifted her head from the counter; her eyes bloodshot red tears continued to fall." Sorry Richard but besides Goliath she's all I got that is precious in this world!" she stated wiping her face with her hands.

Upon seeing the scene, the child burst into tears and ran into the store with her arms wide." Mommy!" She jumped into Elisa's arms burying her face into her abdomen; her mother hugged her tightly while applying multiple kisses to her daughter's cheeks." My baby! My baby!" Elisa yelled more tears falling from her eyes." I'm sorry mommy, very sorry!" Emilie said remaining close to her mother. Elisa picked the girl up and placed a kiss to her hair;" It's alright but just in case you are on punishment until your father returns from his trip." Emilie groaned when her mother walked out of the store the police officer waving goodbye as Emilie frowned in response.


	8. Chapter 8 Homeschooling part 1

**Hey , here it's been a long time don't worry I haven't forgotten about these one-shots. I have been plagued by two things college and new **

**story ideas that will not begin until most my stories are done.**

**But college is done but if I don't publish as often it's because working are stories that have to be published. Anyway I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or its characters and Emilie is now nine years old. But maturing at the same rate as Alex, I recently read his wiki and it said that he was talking at four months.**

**And before I forget there is poll out for one of my stories for all who have read Carnival of love and laughter. If you didn't read it, hey not too late to. **

**Ch. 8** **Homeschooling part 1**

Emilie tapped her sharp talon on top of one of the tables in the tower's library. She watched in annoyance as her parents struggled to find a math book for her to work in. It was hard considering some of the books in the tower were very ancient and dusty it was very possible that a math book was not among them. Elisa was positioned on the steps of a wooden ladder searching through shelves. Goliath was below her was reading an interesting romance novel having forgotten about their endeavors to search for an educational book for his daughter.

Emilie stroked a hand through thick black hair, it's not like she was wanted her parents to find the book but the girl didn't want go through this schooling session with her parents. It's not as if she didn't like school, Emilie loved it. She just hated the idea of being homeschooled, even at nine years old she was smart enough to know why. Ever since Emilie was a baby, she was always told that she was special therefore there were certain things the hybrid could not do such as go to public school with human children. As she grew older, Emilie realized it was because the kids would fear and make fun of her. Gargoyles were known as the protectors of the city, many people knew of their presence, but were still afraid of them. It didn't seem fair but the clans including her own had no choice, so the gargoyles kept a low profile." It's not fair."

Emilie muttered she wanted to go to school to make friends, the only one she had was Alex. Not that there was anything wrong their friendship, she enjoyed the boy's company and he treated like the sister he never had. She smiled, until Emilie realized that Alex was also homeschooled. True, the boy was not a gargoyle but he was not completely human either. Alex was a fairie on his mother's side, King Oberon and Queen Titiana the most powerful beings in the mystic realm of Avalon were his grandparents. Because of this Alex had powers that manifested as he grows older.

This was Xanatos's reason for homeschooling his son also because Alex's father was the wealthiest man in New York. Her thoughts went back to Alex, she had overheard her mother talking to her father about it after a phone chat with Fox. Alex was doing his schooling in his father's work building which was below their house and his teacher was Owen Burnett Xanatos's obedient henchman as Emilie called him. The gargoyle still immersed in her thoughts, glanced toward Elisa who was silently muttering insults to herself, as she tossed a book on the floor next to several others that she had checked. She looked to Goliath frowning at lack of participation and continued her search.

"_This is going to take forever! It would be easier If Alex and I were homeschooled together….wait a second that's brilliant!"_ Emilie's mind stated, a large grin plastered on her lips." What are you smiling about?" the gargoyle looked to find her sister leaning against the table." Oh nothing big sis, just thinking." She said attempting to hide her face, but Angela saw what Emilie was trying to do." I hope you're not plotting again, honestly for someone so small you have big ideas. I wonder where you get it from?" she questioned." Beats me, Dad says it's from mom and Broadway says it's from you because you're a know it all then he becomes fearful that you heard his words and changes them to say that your smart." Angela wings extend and her fists clench." Oh really, well I think I need to pay my mate a visit!" she said before placing a kiss on Emilie's forehead." Stay out trouble."

Angela whispered before gliding away, wind wiping at her wings." No promises." Emilie whispered as Elisa sat next to her exhausted." Bad news is I couldn't find the book, good news we can improvise." She said allowing a smile to appear on her face." Sure." Emilie muttered as Elisa turned glaring at her husband." Goliath have you forgotten us already?" His eyes widened for a second before he cowering momentarily under his wife's gaze. She pointed to a seat across from and he quickly occupied it.

Goliath looked over at his daughter and smiled, Emilie allowed a giggle to leave her lips when his eyes met an unhappy Elisa." So my love, any luck finding an educational text?" he asked nervous." No I was hoping my brilliant husband would, but I was wrong." Goliath winced sensing the attitude in her voice, he looked to Emilie for help, but she only giggled and slowly shook her head. Her dark strands moved fluidly around her, the gargoyle's hair was pass her shoulders. But it was still too early to determine whether Emilie would inherit Elisa's or Goliath's hair length.

"Alright let's begin, Emilie what is 2 + 2, 5-4, 27/3, and 12 x 16." Elisa said. Emilie rolled her eyes, she had been learning addition, subtraction, multiplication and division since she was six. The gargoyle didn't want the rest of her family to know that her IQ was more advanced than a human or gargoyle, only Goliath and Elisa knew this." 4, 1, 9 and 192. Can I be excused for a second?" Elisa arched her brow in question, then shrugged assuming Emilie needed to use the restroom, she allowed her daughter to leave.

The girl quickly fled the table and walked into the tower's kitchen, grabbing the phone from the hook she dialed Xanatos's number. The phone buzzed for a few minutes until a young woman's voice was heard on the other end." Xanatos Industries how may I help you?" Emilie coughed to clear her throat hoping to somehow imitate her mother's voice. This is Elisa Maza could you direct me to Xanatos's main office?" she said crossing her talons." Oh, yes it is nice to hear from you Ms. Maza, Mr. Xanatos is currently in a meeting but if you would hold I will connect you to his assistant and chief advisor of the industry."

The woman's voice was replaced by jazz music for a few minutes before the phone began ringing again." Hello this is Owen Burnett, and who may I ask is calling?" Emilie smiled widely, she recalled easily tricking and teasing Owen along with Alex, but would the gargoyle be able to trick him again? Emilie coughed twice and spoke." This is Elisa Maza, Mr. Burnett I would like to schedule a meeting with Xanatos, is there a time when he is available?"

Owen was silent for a few seconds then answered." Yes, he is available tomorrow at noon if that is alright with you Ms. Maza." Emilie breathed in relief, in that moment of silence she thought her impersonation had failed." That is perfect see you then." The gargoyle said hanging up the phone and skipping innocently back to the library.


	9. Chapter 9 Homeschooling part 2

**Hey here,**

**I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or its characters, I recently got my first job and Thursday I start training I will publish but not as often. Sorry for the future delays these will continue they are nowhere near done. And prepare for shocking surprises in the future. **

**Ch. 9** **Homeschooling part 2**

Goliath and Elisa slowly walked into Xanatos Industries, they had received a call from the front desk reminding them about an appointment that they had not scheduled. Confused the pair journeyed to the industry leaving their daughter in Angela's care. Unaware of a flying figure circling the large building." There that window is Xanatos office." Emilie said tightening her grip on Angela's back." I can't let you enter in there Xanatos will see you." The girl frowned," Fine go to the other side of the building there is another window near the elevator." She muttered as Angela gliding slowly toward the window. The gargoyle pushed it open and hopped inside giving a silent wave to her sister who eventually flew away.

Emilie walked quietly down the hall, until she reached a part of the building that looked familiar. She peeked around the corner and smiled when the elevator was in view. Emilie slowly edged toward it, but froze when a small light on top of it landed on this floor. Panicking, the gargoyle hid behind a large cactus plant as the elevator opened revealing her parents." I wonder what Xanatos wants Goliath, I mean you didn't schedule an appointment and neither did I. Ugh! This is the last place I wanted to be on a day like this!" Elisa nearly screamed her arms waving wildly in the air.

Goliath gently rubbed her shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear." It's alright, love calm down." He said intertwining their hands and looking her in the eyes." Now what is this really about surely you're not angry over a simple unplanned meeting." Elisa frowned looking away from her husband as she bit her bottom lip. Goliath smirked and pushed her to his chest with his large wing. He connected his forehead with hers, causing a small sigh from her." It's about Emilie, I don't know maybe I'm being overprotective, but I don't like leaving her alone for long periods of time. She's so mischievous, who knows what trouble follows her."

Goliath chuckled," Is that all Elisa? Your just being a protective mother that is all. Have I ever told you that when I was young gargoyle I constantly got into a lot of trouble along with Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington?" Elisa smiled," Obviously those three are trouble and if mischief was caused I am sorry you were blamed." She said leaning over and kissing his cheek. Goliath blushed," Actually I created the trouble playing pranks, going on midnight flights and setting farm animals loose."

"Well, someone was a troublemaker maybe that is where Emilie gets it from. Then again I was quite the handful myself, I remember tracking mud into the house, pulling my brother's hair and shaving the cat." Goliath eyes widened for a few minutes before placing a kiss to her ear." I guess we were both pretty bad, huh?" She nodded stroking the gargoyle's long hair." Yes but it makes us compatible." The pair laughed and slapped their lips roughly against each other. Emilie looked away from the scene, putting a finger in her mouth to symbolize how gross their affections were. When they separated Emilie turned around and watched them walk to Xanatos's office.

Emilie took this as an advantage and began using her talons to climb the walls. When she reached the ceiling, the gargoyle increased her speed toward the office then glided down to the doorway to hide in its corner. Peeking out, Emilie saw her parents along with Alex's arguing. All of their faces distorted with anger and confusion, each parent thinking their friends tricked them. She gripped her chest tightly," This is all my fault." She muttered." Yes you have caused quite a spectacle." A voice uttered Emilie jumped and saw Owen standing a few meters away. He stood straight, blue eyes concentrated solely on the girl in front of him.

Their eyes locked on one another as Emilie crossed her arms and displayed her small fangs." What are you talking about?" Owen knelt down to her level, to Emilie's surprise he gave her a small smile." Only nine and you act like an adult." Owen muttered before a brief silent surrounded the atmosphere." By the way, I knew it was you who called yesterday and scheduled the meeting."

Emilie's eyes widened as she stared at the man, maybe Owen was smarter than she thought." I just want to be homeschooled with Alex." She whispered." Then tell them that not me." He said pointing to the office. Emile took a breath and stepped from her hiding place." Mom, Dad." The adults paused, staring at the gargoyle girl." I am sorry I am the one who organized this meeting." The adults were shocked, Emilie flinched when she beheld the very disappointed faces of her parents.

"Don't be so hard on the girl." Owen said addressing everyone in the room, he stepped beside Emilie." I knew that when the appointment was placed, it was not Ms. Maza, but her daughter on the phone. I allowed this because I knew what she truly wanted." Goliath walked over to Emilie and kneeled to the little girl's height." My star what is it you desire?" Tears fell from her eyes," I want to be homeschooled with Alex Daddy! It's not fair, we know why we have to be separated from humans, but how come we have to be separated from each other?" she yelled breaking down in front of the adults.

Goliath pulled the girl to his chest, he rubbed her back gently encasing Emilie in his arms." Oh, sweetie." Elisa whispered reaching over and stroking her daughter's hair." If that was what you wanted, we could have arranged it." Elisa looked at Fox and Xanatos who were busy trying to calm down after the heated arguments." I'm not against Emilie coming to homeschool with Alex, its better if they are together. After all it is better to have two mythically descended children instead of one and besides dear didn't you say Alexander looked bored in his classes?" Fox asked.

Xanatos rubbed his neck nervously," I thought it was natural for him to be bored. I didn't know he was lonely." Fox sighed gripping her husband's hand." Dear Alexander is the son of the wealthiest man in New York, he is part fairie and contains powers that are incomprehensible. Alexander also spends most of his time training or in his room and lastly his only companion is your chief advisor! No offence Owen."

"None taken." The man said." But I agree with Ms. Fox, with the child schooling here we can further observe her abilities." He announced, this allowed a smile to widen on Xanatos's face. He was no longer evil, but the man wanted to know and make sure that Emilie would not become a Demona. Secretly, Xanatos even being on the opposite of Goliath observed Angela since she was biologically Demona's. Angela had a fifty percent chance to be like her, but when the time came she ended up following in her father's footsteps. Emilie was in no way related to Demona but she shared similar DNA with Angela and appeared to be stronger and stubborn.

Of course, he blamed her stubbornness on her mother the no-account detective who didn't know when to let sleeping dogs lie. She was extremely stubborn, but when Emilie was born she grew even worst." _How does Goliath deal with it."_ His mind wondered, then again his wife was no angel. In fact, the woman had turned into a werewolf last time they met." Alright I agree Emilie will be home schooled with Alex starting next week. She will only need a backpack and a lunch since Owen will be providing everything else as her teacher." Emilie smiled fluttering her wings happily as she approached Fox." Can I go tell Alex?" she asked innocently. Fox patted the girl's hair gently." I don't see why not." Emilie then ran to the boy's room, after a few minutes cheering could be heard from down the halls.

**If that wasn't clear Demona will make an appearance, so all of you who love her prepare. She will be causing some problems, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Flying Lessons

**I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or its characters. I have decided to add a new character to the group because I didn't want it to just be Alex and Emilie. So my new Oc will be human, I think it will be better that way when I add Demona things will be more interesting. Right now this one-shot is to help Emilie improve her flying skills that way she will be able to fly through the city without problems. So far she is barely flying, but Emilie is only nine.**

**Ch. 10 Flying Lessons**

The clan gathered on top of the tower, each one nervous and excited for Emilie's first flying lesson. Naturally the little gargoyle was having mixed feelings about the event, to ease her tension Goliath convinced Xanatos to allow Alexander to be there for moral support." You'll do great besides what could happen, you fall out of the sky?" the blond said before staring at Emilie's narrowed dark eyes." Thanks for the support, but this is an important event every gargoyle learns how to fly after they hatch."

Alexander looked confused," Then why are you learning at nine years old?" She sighed, then addressed the half-fairie." Number one I wasn't hatched because my mom is human, two my wings weren't big enough to flap, and three I developed differently than Angela." Emilie said pointing to her sister who was busy kissing her husband. Alex and Emilie grimaced at the sight," Yuck!" they yelled in unison, receiving a chuckle from the pair." Hey it will happen to you two someday." Broadway said picking the children up and tickling them.

Angela giggled at the sight, not noticing Elisa standing beside her a smile on her face." You know Angela, Broadway would make a good father someday if you decide to have little ones of your own." The gargoyle blushed," N-no not anytime soon!" she said only making the woman smile even more." That's what I did when Hudson asked if Goliath and I planned on having children. Now we have Emilie." Angela's eyes widened, she tried to tell Elisa it will probably never happen, but Elisa had walked over to where Goliath was talking to Lexington. She went back to admiring Broadway playing with Emilie and Alex, maybe they would have children just not right now.

Emilie was worse than twelve gargoyles and it would be impossible to determine how many she would have, usually gargoyle females had one to seven eggs. And traditionally the clan would raise the babies as a whole, but Angela was raised by two human parents not a clan like Broadway had been. If she wanted to have children, they would be cared for by the clan, but raised mostly by her and Broadway. Before any new additions could be added Angela needed him to understand this and wait until Emilie was close to maturity in case the next generation took after their aunt.

"All right may I have the clan's attention?" Goliath bellowed." This night my youngest daughter shall take her first flight around the city, but to do so she needs a demonstration on how it is done. Who would like to volunteer?" There was a short silence over the clan, before Brooklyn raised his hand." I will Goliath." He turned to Emilie and patted the girl's hair gently. "Watch closely, squirt." She growled playfully at her uncle, and watched as he hopped on a pillar extending his large dark orange wings.

Brooklyn took flight, gliding left then right and lastly in circles. Emilie watched carefully at how his wings moved and pointed at sharp turns. He landed quickly, addressing her again." It's a little hard at first. The trick is to master your wings, it's not surprising if you don't get it right away because everyone has trouble controlling these appendages." Emilie's eyes lit up," So you know?" Angela approached her sister," We all know and have been through the same thing." Hudson picked the girl off her feet into his arms." Ah, lass first try I hit a tree then a boulder. Your father nearly drowned in a river and I had to rescue him." Goliath rubbed his head looking away in embarrassment, while Elisa chuckled her arm wrapped around her husbands.

She walked over and kissed Emilie on her forehead." Do your best and no matter what happens we are proud of you." Emile smiled," Thanks mom." She said hopping over to the pillar and taking a breath inhaling the night air. The stars above her and the ground below her." This is it, wings you will obey me!" Emilie said as she began extending her brown-orange wings. Eyes glued to the skies, she let herself drop. For a moment, she feared that her wings would fail and that soon she would be on the ground, but instead she was floating in mid-air.

By instinct, Emilie began moving and gliding just as Brooklyn had done, then to everyone's surprised she flew around the tower and pass a few more buildings. The clan cheered, Elisa was in tears as Goliath held her." My baby's flying!" Lexington glided upward a few meters above the tower to pinpoint Emilie's location. He panicked upon seeing storm clouds pass overhead, the air grew cold causing Alex and Elisa to shiver. Goliath held his wife, while Angela gathered the boy in her arms. Her wings extending to keep him warm." We need to get Emilie."

Without hesitation, Goliath, Brooklyn and Lexington went out to find the little gargoyle, while the others went inside the tower. A few minutes passed and the gargoyles were still not back, freezing rain poured down violently outside. Xanatos and Fox had managed to reach the tower, but refused to leave since their son was worried about his best friend. For comfort, Alex was wrapped in the loving arms of his mother who stroked his blond strands, Xanatos was pacing the floor and Elisa, Broadway, Hudson and Angela were by the fire.

Soon Goliath, Lexington and Brooklyn came out of the storm soaked from head to toe." Did you find her?" Brooklyn chose to speak first." We looked everywhere, but the rain began pouring harder out there that we couldn't see a thing, we were lucky to make it back here safe and sound." Tears flowed down Elisa's face." Well we have to find her she could still out there Goliath!" she said almost screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Mom its fine I'm okay." A voice said on the stairs. "No its not, your lost in the storm with no way back to the tower!" Elisa paused and looked at the stairs, everyone did." How did you get here?" Angela said surprised to see Emilie safe, dry and out of the storms reach." When the clouds came in, I quickly climbed through the window below the tower and went into Lexington's room, but I fell asleep. I awoke when mom started screaming at dad."

Elisa embraced Emilie and kissed her on both cheeks." Don't ever do that to me again!" Emilie squirmed in her hold." Can't breathe mom, wings being crushed!" Elisa loosened her grip, but soon the rest of the clan joined in the hug including Xanatos, Fox and Alex who had been worried sick." Okay now I really can't breathe!"

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 A New Friend

**Hey here,**

**I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or its characters. I'm back I apologize for the wait trying to catch up on story writing. Good news I am on Facebook and Deviantart. Facebook page is , my Deviantart is of the same name leave comments or ask advice either one. Now here is a new chapter remember I said I was adding a new character well here she is.**

**Ch. 11 A New Friend**

"Hey wait up Emilie!" The young gargoyle paused in her flight waiting for Alex to catch up. It was the afternoon and the pair were gliding about the town aimlessly in the skies hovering above the place they called home. Alex and Emilie were supposed to have school with Owen, but some urgent matters came about and he dismissed class early allowing his pupils to go free. They decided to venture outside, wanting so badly to quench their curiosity. Emilie had only seen the town once when she had gotten lost, but not the entire place. And Alex being a millionaire's son had not seen much either.

Emilie outstretched her wings, while Alex summoned his magic. With it, the boy created a ski board make of green light and muttered a spell with his lips confusing the gargoyle as ray of green surrounded them and disappeared." What was that?" she asked as Alex smiled." A spell that will make us invisible as we fly so the people and our parents don't see us." Emilie clapped her hands at his clever method, Alex had grown quite skilled with his magic the lessons with Owen were paying off." Come on!" Emilie shouted as Alex finally caught up with her." Whoa your fast." He said trying to catch his breath. Emilie flipped her hair to the side, the length was now in the middle of her back." I am the daughter of Goliath."

"Well I'm the son of Xanatos." Alex replied." Who use to be a bad guy!" Emilie spat out as Alex frowned." Hey your Dad almost killed mine more than I can count!" Emile sighed." Alright it's a draw, our parents wronged each other. Truce." Alex nodded," Truce we can't let our parents past destroy our friendship." The gargoyle agreed as they continued to fly eventually landing in Central Park." I'm exhausted." Alex stated laying underneath a tree." Good thing we are invisible, no one can see us." Emilie stated gently using a rock to sharpen her retractable talons.

"True, but if anyone was nearby they could still hear us and see the rock in your hand." Alex whispered looking around the park seeing that no one was there. His eyes scanning the sky, the sun was setting." We should head back before our parents worry." Emile nodded preparing to leave until." Help! Help! Let me go! Mommy, Daddy!" a yelled franticly in the park. Emile and Alex walked into the direction of the voice, they saw a young girl their age huddled helplessly under a bench. A man stood above it, trying to reach the frightened girl but instead he had grabbed her pink backpack.

Upon seeing the situation, the kids knew that this girl must have been walking home when this creep came out of nowhere and was trying to abduct her." Come on kid stop being so difficult, come out I have some candy for you." The man said smirking as the girl whimpered. Suddenly the man was hit by an unknown force that kept punching and clawing near his arms and legs. Then a flash of light surrounded him and the man was thrown against a nearby tree away from the girl." Ahhh, I'm so outta here!" he yelled running from the park.

The girl saw this and came out of her hiding spot, grabbing her backpack." Hello?" she asked as Alex allowed his spell on them to flee. The girl stared at the two in awe mostly at the girl next to Alex, she was human, but with some unusual attributes." Hi I'm Emilie and this is Alex." The gargoyle said holding out a hand. The girl took it with a smile." Thank you for saving me, I was walking home when that man started following me. Daddy warned me about this, him being a police officer." She said causing both Alex and Emilie's eyes to widen." Your Dad's a cop? Cool Emilie's mom is Detective Maza." Alex said the girl squealed happily." She's friends with my Daddy Richard Mason!" Emilie nodded." They that settles it you can come with me and mom will take you home."

"Thank you." She said." I'm Casey." They smiled, but looked at the sky in fear as they saw the stars." I have to go, bye Emilie! Nice to meet you Casey!" Alex shouted before using his magic to transport him home." Here." Emilie gently lifted Casey in the air as they flew into the city." You guys aren't human are you?" Casey asked." Alex is a quarter human and I am half. My father is a gargoyle and his mother is half fairie which explains the powers." Casey nodded in understanding," I won't tell and I hope to hang out with you guys again soon." She said as Emilie agreeing as they landed on top of the clan's tower.

"Guess you're going to meet my entire family." The gargoyle said as her and Casey walking down the stone steps.

**There we go Casey Mason is a permanent character for the one-shots from now in their group is Emilie, Alex and Casey.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Other side of Owen

**Hey here,**

**I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or its characters. Here is another new chapter you guys will enjoy. I know you all were probably wondering when Emilie would find out about Puck. Also she is eleven years old now sorry all previous events didn't just happen at four years old. Sorry trying to stay in timeline.**

**I am on Facebook and Deviantart! On Facebook look for the page entitled , same name on Deviantart! Like my page comment, ask questions or advice. Hope to see you there!**

**Ch. 12 The Other side of Owen**

It had been twelve months since, Emilie and Alex had met Casey that night in the city. The three had become inseparable spending most of their time with each other. They would spend every day together if Casey didn't attend public school somewhere in the city because of this the three couldn't always hang out. Until one day opportunity knocked, because Casey was almost abducted by a manic her father Richard didn't want her going to her current school. With some convincing from Elisa and Xanatos, Richard allowed his daughter to be homeschooled with her new friends.

It was Friday, Owen was going over the history of the Civil War. When Emilie noticed something strange about their teacher. He was a bit agitated, holding his chest tightly as if it was causing a great deal of discomfort. This went on for hours until the clock signaled lunch time." Come on guys the chef's making penne for lunch!" Alex yelled running down the hall with Casey behind him. Emilie on the other hand walked into the hall and hid near the door, she peeked inside. The gargoyle didn't personally know Owen very well, but he was still her teacher and knew something was wrong.

"No, no!" Owen whispered he was crouched in the corner of the class room." I will not let you take control, you're nothing, but trouble you trickster!" Owen held his head as an overwhelming feeling came over him, his other half Puck was taking control again. The fiarie had been trying since Emilie had been introduced Alex, the creature was curious about the female gargoyle. He could sense the strength within her and wanted to meet her for himself instead of Owen doing the talking. The fiarie pushed again, he knew Emilie was outside the door probably watching the man struggling on the ground." I don't want you near my students." Owen struggled to say as green light surrounded his body and flowed from his eyes." Oh, too bad old boy! It's about time they've met me."

With a final flash of light, Owen transformed into Puck. The fairie dusted his arms and brushed his fingers through his mane of white hair, blue eyes catching sight of the gargoyle." Ahh so you're the one with the powers I have sensed. The daughter of Goliath and human Elisa Maza. It took long enough for them to realize their feelings, how annoying it was watching them play cat and mouse but also quite entertaining. And I was never bored!" He laughed seeing the gargoyle cowering a bit." No need to fear, I will not harm you." Puck floated to where Emilie was offering a hand to her." Who are you?"

He smiled allowing himself to glide about the room." I am known by many names, I am a wandering spirit and a trickster of the night! You may simply call me Puck." He stated reclining himself in the air." Does that mean your Owen?" The fairie in shock lost focus landing on the ground with a hard thud." Of course not! He is different than I and less powerful. You can say we are two parts of one body, we unfortunely share it. I am the true owner of it, Owen is just a bystander. I created him years ago as a sidekick for Xanatos."

"So in other words, Owen never really existed in the first place and it's just you in disguise only your behavior changes. Emilie stated as Puck smiled confirming her answer. She crossed her arms against her chest, unimpressed and skeptical. The gargoyle knew her parents in their past had a few enemies, they had never mentioned anyone called Puck and wanted to make sure he wasn't a threat to them. Even at eleven, Emilie could skillfully defend herself." Do Xanatos, Fox and my parents know this?" He nodded." Alex too, how do you think he mastered his powers. I taught the boy everything I know, he's almost reached my level of mastery, but not completely."

Emilie understood as she observed Puck closely comparing his personality with that of Owen's realizing they were complete opposites. Owen mostly wore a suit most of the time, while Puck's clothing was ancient and stylish. The faire's ears were larger and had more definition than a gargoyle's. If Alex didn't have human in him, she assumed he'd look similar to Puck." Are you permanently taking over his or your body?" He sighed." No I can't Owen is a part of me whether I like it or not. I can never be rid of him, even if I wanted to." Puck stated before a flash of green light surrounded him, he closed his eyes turning back into Owen just as Alex and Casey came into the room.

"Emilie there you are!" Casey said smiling at her friend." We saved you some penne." She said sipping a juice box. "Mom said we have to eat it in the kitchen. She does want a mess everywhere." Alex said looking at Owen for a minute. His tie was disheveled and he was holding his head tightly." Owen are you okay?" the boy asked. The man stood straight, a hand still on his head." Yes just a migraine, class will be let out early today. I need to rest." Alex and Casey smiled." Whatever you say, you're the teacher! Whoever is last to the kitchen is a rotten egg!" Alex yelled using his powers to leave." That's cheating rich boy!" she said running out.

Emilie rolled her eyes." You met him?" Owen asked his blue eyes meeting the gargoyles dark brown ones." Yes, he was strange and told me a little about how both of you co-exist." The man groaned and collapsed in his chair." I'm sorry he's a pest." Emilie giggled." Oh, trust me he is, but entertaining. You should let him take control more often, if you're okay with it." He looked at the gargoyle surprised." I'll think about it." He said as Emilie flew out of the room.

"_Told you she would like me."_ A voice said in his head," Shut Up." Owen muttered stumbling to his bedroom.

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Demona's Return Part 1

**No haven't forgotten please forgive me I have many stories I'm working on in addition to being in college.**

**Ch. 13 Demona's Return Part 1**

A lone figure in the night flew high above the buildings in new work, she hid for a few minutes behind some large structures. Checking every once in a while for anything dangerous." Good, I lost that stupid huntsmen." The gargoyle said stretching her arms as she glided into the clouds and spun out twisting in a circle. Demona noticed the stars were out and the night was taking over the day, she needed to find a safe place to hide. This ruled out her old apartment since she'd been missing for a long time.

Demona looked around the city pausing when she saw a familiar building in the distance, the tower from the stone castle. Last time the gargoyle female saw it that fool Xanatos had it in his possession and now it wasn't." But that means." Demona's glowed and a low growl left her throat, her former clan had ownership again. Disappointing, that was the perfect place to be especially since she had once lived their herself. In fact, this was where she and Goliath mated, creating their daughter.

Curiosity got the better of Demona much time has passed and she wondered what had become of the clan. She remembered Goliath became attached to the human detective Elisa Maza. Demona growled again out of hatred for that girl, who helped foil her plans to eliminate the human race. If wasn't for her, this world would have been a gargoyle paradise and she would be their queen. But no she was instead chased away by a huntsman who she had been narrowingly escaping for years.

Without a better option, Demona went towards the tower and hide on top to look down on the main level. There was a light orange tinted gargoyle girl hopping up and down on chalk lines drawn on the stoned-brick floor. Behind her was a young girl who was also following her footsteps on the strange markings. Demona looked to the pair confused and bored, she prepared to leave until three figures walked out of the tower." Alright girls say your goodbyes; Casey's father is here to get her." Demon heard the voice and growled low as she saw Elisa Maza.

Her claws gripped the stone blocks and made large indents, she longed revenge against her, no against them all. Demona just needed an angle, something they both cared about and use it against them both. The gargoyle watched as the small human girl ran out of sight and Maza went to the gargoyle girl, picking her up. The other two figures Brooklyn and Lexington watched as Elisa smothered the girl in kisses.

It wasn't long before Goliath walked out and the gargoyle girl flew from Elisa's arms." Daddy!" she squealed. Demona's eyes widened a fraction, as a burning rage of jealously stormed through her mind." _Goliath chose that scrawny, weak, flightless human as his mate and created a child as he did with me_!" Demona's mind screamed, eyes narrowing to get a good look at this child. She was a mixture with both attributes, but with her gargoyle traits she would never fit in with humans even with being half.

A wide fanged smile slowly formed on Demon's lips, she would use this to her advantage and have the girl lead her clan to its downfall. But she would have to remember to keep Angela safe, her daughter was who wouldn't be harmed. Everyone else was fair game for her." _I can wait to meet Emilie." _


	14. Chapter 14 Demona's Return Part 2

**Ch. 14 Demona's Return part 2**

Emilie narrowed her dark brown eyes to each building of the city. She was looking for Casey. According to her father, she went out that afternoon and Casey never made it home. Right now, the entire clan was out searching for the missing girl. Elisa and Mr. Mason being on the police force had the entire district looking. In addition, posters were sent out to the people of New York to keep an eye out.

Xanatos was doing his part by having his own private investigators on the case and alerting the news media of the girl's sudden disappearance. Emilie held her arms tightly to her chest, she was worried. Casey was her best friend and she was grateful that everyone was trying to find her, but the half-breed blamed herself.

Instead of staying in the castle tower, she should have visited Casey earlier in the day. That way, Emilie would have at least had an idea of what happened if someone took her. The gargoyle was use to handling dangerous situations if she recalled correctly Lexington had told her about some of the missions Goliath and Elisa went go on.

The tales were dangerous and death-defying, but from here she could tell how her parents fell in love with each other. But, felt sorry for her father and uncles who were placed under a sleeping spell for years. "Angela! Gather the clan, we are ending the search for tonight!" Goliath shouted. Angela nodded letting out a mighty roar to call the clan home. Emilie felt weak, her wings were rugged as she flew. Flapping slowly and pausing in the air. She was very tired, it was for the best that they retreating home.

Without warning, Goliath swooped down midair to Emilie. He gathered her in his arms and flew toward the tower with the clan following. When they landed, Emilie was already stone in Goliath's arms. He held her steadily, while addressing the clan. "The sun is coming. When night falls again, we shall search more. For now, assume your positions." Goliath said walking into the tower. He laid Emilie in her bedroom and flew outside to his position next to Hudson.

The sun rose and the warriors were condemned to their stone slumber. Elisa knowing that her family was asleep, walked up the steps to her daughter's extra room. She smiled at the peaceful expression on Emilie's stone face, before the stone began cracking. It broke and a loud growl was heard from Emilie as she rubbed her eyes clean.

"Hey mom." She muttered noticing her bedroom. "Oh, yeah Dad led the clan back home. By then I was out like a light." Emilie said turning to Elisa. "Any luck finding her?" Elisa shook her head indicating a no. Tears filled Emilie's eyes and she broke down, where was Casey?

The next day, seemed normal. Emilie went to school with Alex. It was only them since Casey was missing. Owen seemed to be the only one unaffected by this in Emilie's opinion, but she wondered how Puck felt at the moment. Once school was over, Emilie decided to walk home instead of flying. With ease, Emilie covered her head with the hood of her sweatshirt. As she walked, the gargoyle was being followed by three teenage boys. Emilie walked faster, until the boys trapped her into an alley.

"Where do you think you're going girl?" one of them asked. Emilie glared at the boys, she could easily kick their butts. But, she couldn't reveal the existence of her clan to these idiots. "Now give us the cash you have on ya." Another boy said. "I have none. Now go away." Emilie stated attempting to leave when one of the boys shoved her against a brick wall.

Her eyes narrowed in slits at the action. Every instinct was telling her to dispose of the boys but she couldn't. One boy raised his fist to punch her, she closed her eyes, but the blow never came.

"It is not nice to pick on others." A voice said. Emilie looked up seeing a tall woman with bright red hair and blue eyes. She had a strong hold on the boy's hand. "Please let go of me!" the boy begged. The woman smiled and unleashed her grip. She turned to all three boys and glared. "Leave and let me never see you here again." Her tone struck fear into their hearts and the boys fled.

"Um, thank you." Emilie said looking nervously at the woman." It's no problem sweetie." She walked over and unveiled Emilie's appearance from the hood. "There is no need to hide from me Emilie." She said with a smile." How do you know my name?" Emilie asked. "My name is Dominique Destine, I am old friend of your father: Goliath." Dominique stated.

Emilie smiled. "I thought mom and Xanatos were the only ones who knew the existence of gargoyles." She said as Dominique laughed. "Oh, many people know dear. They just keep it secret. Anyway, I must be off." She said before giving Emilie a card.

"On there is my phone number and address. Call me or come my way if you every need anything. I happen also be a counselor." Dominique said, she was about to leave when-"Wait! You already know my father…so I'll come over to your place tomorrow." Emilie stated. Dominique gave her a wide smile. "Perfect! Just come in the afternoon. Also if you like visiting we can make it a daily thing" Emilie nodded and flew off.

Dominique let out a sinister laugh and smiled. "It's like luring a mouse to a trap."


End file.
